


Insomnia

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Based off the S3E1 moment, Desire, Desperation, Erotica, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Separations, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: One sleepless night drags Haru to the only place he knows he can find solace with Rin even though he’s miles away.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing a masturbation fic but here we are. XD This is entirely based off of that one moment where Rin and Haru were racing together in different pools and when they were done, went to look at the other even though they were miles away. :3
> 
> Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!

Tossing and turning. Every minute. Every hour. Each ticked by taunting Haru into an endless, dreamless state. The shadows moved across his room, elongated as the moon shifted positions in the sky. For a while he just watched them change shapes like the clouds. A sudden inspiration hit him, warranting him to clamber out of bed to rapidly sketch the angered shadows haunting his sleep. Wondering what they would look like once he awoke from a tireless night, Haru dropped himself against the sheets. They felt uncomfortable below him. Feeling every wrinkle and budge, Haru furiously tossed the blankets off of him, rolled back out of bed, and tightened the fitted sheet around the mattress. Go figure Haru would turn into a diva because of Rin. He was the fairest, vainest, crowning princess after all. Prima Donna Rin Matsuoka.

And Haru couldn't help but fall desperately in love with him.

But as the night drew long, Haru couldn't find the rest he so desperately sought. Imagining Rin's hands slipping between the sheets, sending goosebumps scattering across his skin, they haunted his dreams. These feelings, these cravings, burned within him. Haru no longer wanted Rin, he needed him. It was only the first of many nights without him. At this rate, Haru wouldn’t survive.

Around four Haru ventured to the bathroom. Dismissing the darkness as if it was already a part of him, he turned the tap to hot. The steady stream filled the bathtub aggressively. Watching with the dimmest moonlight streaming through a crack in the blinds, Haru suddenly wanted to dump the contents of the tub across the floor. He wanted to feel the water violently pouring against his skin, allowing it to cleanse the raging fire inside. Cursing Rin for making him feel the way he was, Haru angrily ripped his clothes from his sweaty body and plopped into the bathtub. The ceramic felt cool regardless of the water temperature. Being only a few inches deep, Haru allowed the tap to run for a few minutes, desperately clinging onto the feeling of the liquid slowly consuming his body.

Everything was on fire. Steam collected within the confines of the room. It hung to the tile and the mirror and in the air like the desperation gripped onto his body; heavy, unrelenting, and unbelievably febrile. Filling his lungs, Haru found it difficult to breathe. A wet hand drug across his body leaving a skinny trail of water that stuck to his tacky skin dampened by sweat before it found itself gripped around his throat. As his body slid further down into the water, a strangled cry escaped his lips before he felt the water overcome his senses. It helped for a few seconds until Haru broke the surface for air. The second his lungs filled with the congested air, he coughed. Distressed, he shut off the water before trailing his hand across his crotch. There had to be something that could extinguish the consuming burn of hunger. But his mind wouldn’t process anything beyond Rin.

Rin laughing next to him. Rin sharing the same water. Rin helping him in the kitchen. Rin running alongside him. Rin sharing his lunch. Rin smiling. Rin wrapping his arms around Haru. Which eventually turned into Rin pecking his lips. Rin licking his neck. Rin engulfing his entire being. Rin breaking his walls for Haru. Rin, Rin, Rin.

Haru’s body shuddered under his touch. It wasn’t enough to do this himself. It would never be enough. Though it did curb the carnal desire if only slightly. There had to be something more he could do. Desperately clinging onto what little grip he had on life beyond that moment, Haru pulled himself from the water. Half of the bathtub splashed on the floor with his sudden movement, saturating the small area rug and soaking into his clothes he left lay on the floor. Gathering his senses, Haru pulled the plug and stumbled from the small room. He couldn’t hold out for much longer. Certainly not a ten hour flight to reach the one who had the sole antidote to his problem.

Shoulder ramming into the doorframe, Haru fell into his room. Grabbing at what articles of clothing he had left from the day before, he threw them over his head, grabbed his keys and grabbed his phone. Pulling up his texts, his eyes fell on his name on the illuminated screen that sat at the forefront of his mind. Selecting his ongoing message with Rin, he typed a furious text before shoving the phone deep into his pocket. There was no way he’d be awake, he would be so jetlagged he wouldn’t get Haru’s message until the morning. That upset him more than anything. There sat Haru’s problems he was clearly laying out before Rin, and he couldn’t even talk to him about it. So much for relationship growth.

Slamming the door behind him, he took his pent up frustrations and sprinted down the street with no clear destination in mind. He had to get out, had to be doing something, had to get his mind away from the ever present fire. The night air was just as stuffy as his bathroom had become during his bath. Humidity threatened rain and the heavy bouts of clouds hung low hazing the entire world around him. It took more effort than he’d hope cutting through the fog. And when he realized he had enough, his training arena greeted him contemptuously. The building loomed above him reminding Haru of how small he was. Subconsciously, his body needed the water to quench the undying thirst ravaging his body. But just as he realized with the bathtub water, some things just weren’t enough.

Until his phone vibrated in his pocket that sent rippling shock waves all throughout Haru’s body. He doubled over nearly crying out. There had to be an escape from this desire. Using the wall as a support, haru carefully dug his phone from his pocket as to not disturb the beast attempting to crawl out from the abyssal darkness. And when his eyes fell upon the text he’d received, Haru about flatlined.

[From: Rin Matsuoka]

[August 9 : 4:35]

_ I want you too. I can’t sleep without you. _

Hopping on a plane to Australia was sounding more and more reasonable by the second. Haru clutched his phone to his chest feeling the heaviness subside. Knowing he was there on the other end of a single phone line was enough. Rin wanted him too. Awake at just as much of an early hour as Haru had been, he reached out and reciprocated. A heavy breath escaped Haru’s lips as he texted him back. Refraining from putting his phone back into his pocket, Haru began to jog around the building.

Using his key, Haru stepped through the building’s side entrance designated for employees only and fervently made his way through the jumbled hallways until he was within sight of the olympic sized pool. Stripping at once, Haru dove in with as much grace as he could manage. It wasn’t perfect, but the water cooled his skin as it rushed across his body leaving the heat to fester internally. After swimming the length of the pool and back with little to no enthusiasm, Haru pulled himself half way out of the water to check his phone again.

[From: Rin Matsuoka]

[August 9 : 4:40]

_ Give me five more minutes. I’ll jump in 15 til. See you soon. _

Haru’s chest was pounding. Five more minutes of this excruciating hell.

Then Four.

Three.

Two.

And finally one. Pulling himself from the taming clutches of the water, Haru drug himself onto the starting blocks. Gripping the edge with as much intensity to whiten his knuckles, he watched the clock from the corner of his eyes. Thirty seconds. The fire was spreading. First across his hips, then along his midline to his chest easily about to reach his throat. Damn did he love when Rin kissed him there. The heat was agonizing, drying his skin as it reminded him how far away Rin was and how long he would go until he could touch him again. Ten seconds. The heat seared his skin making him certain it would leave blisters in its wake. Could he even concentrate long enough to hit the water at the same time Rin did? Five seconds. Haru forced himself to lean back into position. His body broke out into a fine sweat as goosebumps prickled his skin. At odds with the universe, Haru found the contradiction beautiful the moment he launched himself forward.

Hitting the water at powerful speeds, Haru immediately felt it. Felt _him_. Rin was swimming right next to him, right where he belonged. Using his palms, Haru pushed through the water allowing it to bubble and break as he broke through the surface. As if no distance separated them, Haru felt the ever looming presence of Rin at his side, threatening to break the turn before him. Not allowing himself a loss in his current state, Haru gave it his all. Reaching the far wall, he found his body naturally moving on its own. They pushed off the concrete together, spearing through the water with ease. And by the time Haru’s fingers brushed the wall and his head popped out of the water craving oxygen, he felt Rin mimicking his every movement. They certainly tied. If not, Haru wouldn’t say differently. To save Rin’s pride, he might even tell him he won. It’d make him happy, and make Haru happy in return.

Turning his head, he expected to see Rin standing there with that ridiculous grin anxious to sweep Haru into his arms to congratulate a job well done. Darkness instead greeted him, but with it, Haru could feel him. Rin’s body pressing against his, their lips so close to touching. How many times had he thought about kissing Rin after their races? Too often to say for sure, but knowing he’d just embarrass Rin held him back every time the opportunity presented itself. It seemed rather silly to him. Regret at its finest, Haru longed to kiss him now. How much would he give to have Rin by his side again? They never talked about life after they made it to the Olympics. Would they move in together? Buy a flat? Live happily ever after?

Haru’s phone vibrated again followed immediately by another. Nearly feeling Rin’s unabated eyes on him, Haru went to grab it.

[From: Rin Matsuoka]

[August 9 : 4:47]

_ That was a tie, but I thought I was going to kick your ass until the turn. Better get yourself sorted out or you won’t be so lucky next time. _

[From: Rin Matsuoka]

[August 9 : 4:48]

_ I love you. Now come for me. _

Haru’s head hit the concrete before he pulled himself from the water. Lying on his back, he finally allowed himself to run his hand against his over-erect cock. Rin was there, Haru was no longer alone. The kisses Rin was planting on his neck, his fingers as they swam down his torso swirling tediously over his nipples, each movement felt momentous as Haru jerked himself to the sound of his own moaning. It reverberated across the empty building making it sound like someone was moaning along with him, though he was absolutely certain Rin was. Experiencing everything as if Rin was tormenting his body the same way he had the night before on their last night together, Haru’s back lifted off the cement as an orgasm finally rippled through his body. Every nerve fired simultaneously, extinguishing the burning desire within him at last. Collapsing against the ground, Haru let out a sharp breath.

Panting and sweaty, Haru slid back into the pool. The water rushed against his skin taking the last of the heat and expelling it. Dunking his head, he let his entire world center itself around him. Rin gripped his hand, his smile never wavering. The tiredness hit him a moment later warranting a return to solid ground. As Haru mustered the strength to pull himself back to the world of the living, he heard his phone vibrate.

[From: Rin Matsuoka]

[August 9 : 5:04]

_ Damn I miss you. _

As if he knew, as if he were going through the same struggles, as if Rin was fully with him through his own, Haru smiled. Clutching his phone against his chest, he sighed. Texting him back one last time, Haru then grabbed his clothes, hastily threw them back on his damp body, and exited the building to find comfort within his own bed. The nightly insomnia left him visibly exhausted, and when he finally reached his apartment, he stripped and dropped himself yet again against his sheets. The creases gave him no issue as his eyes closed to the early morning light. The weight on his chest and the fire in his core were all but distant memories faded with Rin’s strength and fortitude, fighting Haru’s demons from miles away.

He could still feel the ghost of Rin’s fingertips against his skin. They traveled across his lower back to the base of his neck. The air heated his face as he was certain Rin kissed his forehead goodnight. Goosed and exposed, Haru sucked in a small breath as he heard Rin whispering to him, asking for sweet dreams and unbelievable victories. Knowing he’d need his strength to fight head to head with his only, Haru dove into the familiar waters begging for the indescribable bond he shared with Rin to never falter. Yet, there he was at his side, grasping his hand guiding him along. When Haru realized Rin was never letting go, he sucked in his last breath of conscious air, and let sleep overcome him at last.


End file.
